Who are you trying to kill, again
by Anna Hiwatari
Summary: Moon island, moon viewing festival and the group of guardians who don't like pirates or any kind of intruders. And they just spotted a group of nine. As the crew splits, assassins go for their targets. She went after the smell of steel and danger and ended up having the best night and celebrating his birthday in the best possible way.


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZORO!**_

_I know it's already 12th but I wrote this since 7PM on the 11th so... yeah!_

_This is a little tribute to Naruto manga ending, mixed with Zoro's birthday ^^ Happy bday, love! ^3^_

* * *

><p>Large moon in a shape of a sickle rose and is now dwelling over a small island, with its edges looking sharp and deadly just like the real metal tool. Its massiveness seems frightening but also protective towards the island and its people. But just like the moon, there is a group of people who are overly protective to the islanders and in this rare case aren't paid to do that. They are the guardians of this small island of the Moon Archipelago, located in a very rare peaceful part of the New World.<p>

In this deep dark night, on the outskirts of the small island where the moon can be viewed clearly during the whole year, is a small cottage, a meeting place for the people dressed in black. Around the small wooden table in this small cabin are precisely ten people, all waiting in silence for the orders from their leader. All of them are dressed in tight black clothes with their eyes shining from the dim light of the small oil lamp on the table. In their eyes could be easily read the desire for blood and even though the light of the lamp was there, the cold-blooded personality was only masked by that sparkle; none of their glares were warm like that small flame that just barely lit the small room. With their eyes only visible, not covered in black, these ten humans all stared at the older and taller man, waiting for his final decision. The man dressed more casually in a kimono of a darker color and having a full head of dark hair despite his age, only nodded, still keeping the serious face and a large frown. His nod was a signal and the others immediately split in two groups, disappearing from the cottage in a second. The flame of the lamp shivered just a little from the fast movements of the guardians but died out right after as the leader of the group put the cap over it.

The last bit of light died and the darkness of the night swallowed the rocky outskirts of the small island where the moon now seemed even sharper and deadlier.

Big ship wearing a black pirate flag docked on the opposite side of the island, away from the lights of the small town and in between the high rocks. Clever navigator guided the crew in a perfect and dark hiding place. They don't need any more trouble than what they've been experiencing in the past few days. Knowing that the islands of Moon Archipelago were peaceful, they found a great opportunity to rest and calm down a bit from the busy pirate life. However, the captain is a hyperactive adventurer so he finds resting and relaxation boring – the real fun was on the open blue ocean. But, he got a new dose of craziness once he heard the music and saw colorful lights from this small island. It was a festival night; the islanders were celebrating three main phases the big moon goes through by throwing a big moon viewing festival. And this was the night of the sharp waning crescent moon so the party wasn't as big as it was on the night of the full moon where people go outside from its rise and stay the whole night until the large Luna sets.

Nine shapes approached the town and joined in the party, tasting local specialties such as moon cookies, playing games which were the most important task for pirate captain, his sniper and doctor and buying things where the young and beautiful navigator took care of the crew's finances though she and her only girl friend, the crew's archeologist, bought the most, from clothes to accessories, all moon themed.

"Apparently, they are having the moon viewing party up the hill," navigator read from the flier where the whole festival program was written and carefully planned out, "The party, and the festival, is lasting the whole night until sunrise," she finished and looked up at the rest. She sighed at the sight of happy faces of the captain and his two other fun loving friends, "We'll stay here for the night at the local hotel; we'll leave tomorrow once I gather the important info on this place and the other islands of the Archipelago. There just has to be some treasure!" her eyes sparkled but the majority of the crew didn't listen to anything after she said that they'll spend the night on the island. She got used to it but it was still annoying how she couldn't control her childish captain. Nami calmed down after another sigh and looked up just in the moment the tall swordsman tried to pass her.

"Ah, Zoro, where do you think you're going?" Nami asked, tapping his shoulder. The tall green-haired man stopped to look at the navigator.

"Gonna go check out that party on the hill," he answered.

"There's no way you're going to get there – you'll get lost as soon as you leave this spot. The sun will rise before you even get to the hill," the tall blonde man puffed out the smoke of his cigarette, knowing well the swordsman's weakness.

"Do you want me to cut you, shit cook?" Zoro gripped the handle of his sword, slowly pulling it out of its scabbard. But the blonde only continued smoking.

"If that's the case, then you'll go with him, Sanji-kun," Nami said, wearing a smile. The cook didn't like that so he immediately protested.

"But I wanted to spend the festival with Nami-san and Robin-chan. There is no way I'm going with this marimo-head, even if it's just for drinking the sake. Moon-viewing festival is delicate like you and I was hoping we could share drinks under this beaut—"

"You will share drinks with Zoro and that's final," Nami said and ended the discussion. She turned to tall woman and smiled more happily, "The clothes are so beautiful here, Robin. We just have to buy some. I saw a cute moon-themed dress somewhere around here…"

The two girls, just like the rest of the crew, separated from the group, leaving the swordsman and the cook. The blonde threw and stomped on the cigarette only to take out the new one and lit it. A big cloud of smoke escaped his mouth and quickly disappeared in the air. Sanji clicked his tongue, making the swordsman turn to face him.

"Just so you know, I'm going with you to the hill, just so Nami-san doesn't get angry. Then I'm ditching you – I really don't want to spend this night in your presence; I'm gonna get marimo germs," the blonde shivered on the thought of this imaginary illness, making the swordsman's forehead vein pop.

"I don't need your fucking help, curly-brow. I can get to the hill on my own," Zoro spouted.

"Don't be ridiculous! You only became a bigger muscle-head idiot over these two years and your sense of direction _didn't_ change! It only got worse, if you ask me!" Sanji yelled, attracting some looks. He calmed down after noticing that but still glared at the swordsman.

"Says the one who lost so much blood he could actually die," Zoro turned and started walking towards the hill where the party was held, not wanting to continue this arguing.

"Ah! You fucker! Wait!" Sanji went after Zoro, not wanting to betray words of the beautiful navigator – he will just have to deal with the man he can't stand…

Four pairs of eyes followed this little fight in the busy crowd of people. And while others enjoyed the festival, those two men shouted at one another, pointlessly arguing over stupid things. These eyes hid in the darkness of the trees, silently and very carefully following the "intruders". Thick branch shook lightly as a person landed on it, not producing any sound. The others turned to their leader of the group, waiting for information and orders.

"Their ship is docked on the west side between The Fangs. They thought big rocks could protect them, make them go unseen but Kimiko noticed them right away. She shared this information with me and is now reporting to her group. These pirates are stupid enough to even dock here, not knowing who guards these islands," girl with the same black mask as others said in a quiet voice, loud enough for her teammates to hear, "They probably have someone guarding the ship so the other group will take care of that. The nine that left the ship, hoping to have a great time at the festival, will be our target. We will surely make their experience on this island unforgettable," other nodded, "Wait for the perfect chance and then kill them without warning. We need to guard this island with our lives," others nodded again and the group of black assassins scattered in search for their pray.

The leader of the group, the slim girl who shared the information with her team, silently jumped over the stalls, high enough so that she won't be noticed.

_Those pirates stink, _she thought_, I can find them even without knowing their faces. They are not getting anything from here as long as we are the guardians of this island._

She landed in the thick crown of the tree and for some time looked around the crowd. The pirates' smell mixed with the happy people who just came to enjoy the festival. She also noticed the presence of her teammates so she jumped further into the forest, still keeping track on the festival, following the "stench" of the intruders.

_They are everywhere, _she thought again_, they don't try to work as a group but are going around the islands individually. Clever move but useless._

She smirked behind her mask, still silently jumping in the dark. She jumped from tree to tree until the air was filled with only "that stench" which mixed with beautiful smell of the festival.

_I smell… steel_, this thought made her senses sharpen. The one she was ready to face gave out a dangerous feeling with the steel so sharp that one wrong move could be fatal. _This pirate is different from others but I confronted worse than him. He also has a weak smell of alcohol on him. If this idiot is drunk it'll be a piece of cake to kill him. Still, I can sense danger…_

She frowned, looking at the tall man walking on him own between buildings and around the empty streets. The streets where the man walking weren't very bright as the street light was weak but the assassin didn't even need that. The dark gave her a huge advantage – the man will not see her but she will see him as her eyes are already used to the night.

_November 10__th__, almost midnight; the moon is high up in the sky and the weather is really pleasing for this time of the year. Sharpness of the moon tells me that I will have luck tonight. I will once again get rid of the filthy hands who try to disturb our peace and take our greatest treasure. These pirates will be killed on this night of the festival. Sharp edges of the moon tell me that. We are once again going to protect "our full moon"._

The girl in black jumped on the roof of the building where the tall man was passing. She was closer to him than she was the whole night. Staying still, with her breathing silent and steady, holding a sharp kunai weapon in her left hand, the girl looked down at the man. His face was barely lit by the street light but she could notice that he had three swords up his waist. No wonder the smell of steel came from him. The man suddenly stopped and the girl froze; she calmed her breathing even more.

"Ah, crap… I took the wrong turn," the guy said, scratching the back of his head. He turned and looked at the hill which was far away from his current position, "I ditched the cook but doing so, I went the wrong way. I thought I had the hill in sight just a moment ago…"

He stopped talking and the assassin on the roof lowered her position carefully. She couldn't move back, just down, hoping to dive more into darkness. A strange feeling was telling her that she has been noticed – the man in the empty street was aware of her presence.

Not wasting a second more, she quickly took few shuriken stars and threw it to the pirate in the street, jumping from the roof to the building across the street. The man blocked threatening weapons away with a quick draw of his sword. That proved his skill and the dangerous feeling she felt.

This guy is no joke; she thought and threw another set of shuriken stars with four edges, wanting to see just how good this swordsman was. And he proved it to her again – he felt the shuriken even though they came from behind, and easily blocked them, making the metal weapons fall on the cobble with a sharp sound. The girl in black used this moment to throw a kunai and he blocked, just as she thought. Satisfied that he went according to her plan, the girl landed behind the man and quickly drew out the tanto knife that was strapped on her lower back. It all happened in seconds but the swordsman acted just as quickly. He turned and blocked the sharp blade of small tanto which was streaming towards his neck.

"Attacking from behind, eh?" she could hear his smirk even though she didn't see his face. Deep voice filled her ears but she still pushed, resisting his immense strength. "I didn't know this island had any assassins," she didn't respond to his provoking. This girl has only one mission and that is to kill this pirate and protect the island and the people who protected her, "You smell of blood," her eyes widen but she didn't let that shake her. She knew it; her hands were covered in blood all the way to the elbows. Nothing can change the past, "What does a person like you doing in a cheerful place like this? Do you kill people who only came here to have fun? You're such filth, ruining this happy island."

That was the last drop that spilled the full cup. The girl, just like the rest of the group of "guardians", was thought to not lose her patience and mind from simple provoking but something in this guy's deep voice and the way those words left his lips made her blood boil. She pushed his sword away and jumped back. She threw few shuriken at him and then jumped up on the windowsill of the room on the second floor of the old building.

"You are one to talk, pirate!" she couldn't see, but the swordsman was surprised at the sound of her voice, "You're the filth of this world. Don't act all high and mighty because of this 'Age of Pirates'! All that scum can rotten as far as I care! You just go around the world, kill and rob innocent people for your fun. But you've stepped on the wrong island this time. I am going to kill you and the peace of this island will remain!"

It took her only one blink to lose the sight of the swordsman but as soon as she raised her head, she saw him in front of her, "Then, we're the same," he said calmly and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back. With all his strength, he made her fall back and break the window. The two fell on the floor of the dark room and he still held the girl by the shoulders, pushing her down on the wooden floor with new wave of strength. He trapped her hands with his knees, making her unable to take any weapon from the case on her thigh.

"You're mistaken," his voice was soft and quiet but his strength wasn't – he pinned the girl down on the floor harder with her every try of struggle, "My crew and I came here for fun," he paused it again as she didn't give up and struggled more under his pressure, "I don't know what kind of pirates you faced in the past but trust me when I say that we're not here to steal and kill. Well, maybe our navigator… she wants the treasure but—" on his words, the girl started kicking and struggling more so he had to stop and pin her down more, "Oi, oi…"

"You are all the same! You won't be getting 'full moon' no matter how much you want it! I will protect it with my life!" she yelled and on her voice his grip loosened a bit. The girl noticed that and took it as the opportunity. Gathering as much strength she had, the girl in black freed herself from the swordsman and jumped deeper in the room, "I will kill you here and now," she again took her tanto knife and positioned herself to attack.

"I told you the truth but if you're that willing to kill me, I won't hold back in defending myself," he stood up and just in that moment, the moon came from behind the clouds, shining through the window and creating a tall silhouette of the swordsman. She looked closely at him, noticing more details of the man – he was taller than she expected, wore a long robe, three katanas seemed sharper on the moonlight even though they weren't drawn out, and just his whole being was dangerous. His body was well developed, his large hands held her small shoulders and remembering that feeling made her shiver; his wide shoulders blocked the small window of the room but the moonlight still fell on them, making those wide muscled shoulders seem wider. The girl wondered how it could feel to trace hands over that back and shoulders but she quickly brushed off that thought. She doesn't have time to imagine things – this man is her target and she'll kill him tonight!

As soon as she cleared her thoughts, the girl jumped and went straight towards the swordsman's neck, the blade on her tanto shining on the moonlight. But the man only stepped to the side and grabbed her arm, stopping the attack. How could she do that? How can she afford to have a hole in her attack?

She now stood in front of the tall man, the smell of steel and sake mixed together filled her nostrils, along with the dangerous feeling that streamed through her body and gave her chills down her spine. The moonlight shone on the half of his face and her eyes widen_. It can't be…_

Not wanting to believe her thoughts, the girl pulled the string that was on the index finger of the free hand. The string brought out a kunai that was hiding in her sleeve. She swung towards is face but his other hand was ready and easily stopped her. She tried to free her wrists but the grip of swordsman's hands was just too powerful. New idea popped in her mind but was stopped as he lightly stepped on her foot. "Don't even try," he said with that same deep but soft voice.

The girl looked at the scar over his left eye and couldn't believe that this man who she wanted to kill was…

She finally relaxed and he noticed that, "So, you became a pirate, eh Zoro?" she lowered her eyelids and stopped with the entire struggle. On the sounds of his name, his grip loosened but she didn't move away from him. Moon moved over the night sky, shining now fully on his face. There was no mistake – she knew this man despite all these years that passed since…

He let go of her and stepped back. Finally being free and feeling relaxed, the girl in black took off the mask over her mouth and the hood on her head, letting her dark brown hair fall over her shoulders. Crescent moon shone on her delicate face and reflected in her dark eyes that were now filled with warmth, and not pure cold and killing intent. She put the tanto back in the case on her back and looked at the surprised man in front of her. She smiled and waited for him to remember her.

Zoro's posture finally relaxed and he smiled to the girl too, "Aside from becoming a ninja, you didn't change… Mio…" she felt an unusual feeling as his deep voice pronounced her name, which made her smile more – he remembered.

"It's been a long time, so many things happened…" she said and looked out of the now broken window.

"I can say the same…" he said after a small pause, making the girl look back at him, "It's been damn long since we trained in East Blue. You were really… more than helpful after Kuina died…" Zoro's voice changed and Mio lowered her head.

"I didn't want to take her place or anything but seeing you basically ruining yourself killed me. I couldn't bare to watch it," she said and looked up at his swords, "You mastered Santoryuu with Wado Ichimonji…"

Although it wasn't a question, Zoro nodded, smiling at gripping the handle of the white katana, "Yeah… it's been quite a journey."

"I heard you became a Pirate Hunter but I would never imagine _you_ becoming a pirate. You took down many, Zoro. There's still a smell of blood lurking around you and your swords," Mio nervously admitted.

"I had no choice – I have to survive until I take down Mihawk," he said, gripping the handle of his sword tighter.

"He's your final goal – the greatest swordsman?" but Zoro didn't answer anything. Mio sighed and turned to look out of the window and at the moon.

"And what about you?" Zoro's deep voice broke the silence but she didn't turn, "What are you doing on this island? How did you get involved with ninjas? And what are you fighting for? What's so great to risk your life protecting it?" Mio smiled and turned to him. Zoro still radiated with strong feeling of danger so she barely restrained herself not to approach him. If she comes closer, she will be swallowed in him and that become weak in instant she invades his personal space.

"So many questions you got there…" she carefully took a small step forward, closer to him, "I was saved by the citizens of this town and island. I was also traveling with a large crew but we all scattered after we were attacked. Many died on that shipwreck but for us who remained these people provided a new home. They saved us from a certain death and we all swore that we'll protect them back because soon after our group got better, we were introduced to the 'full moon'," she stopped but Zoro didn't say a thing. His face remained serious and concentrated, making her feel more relaxed – she knew she can trust him, "'Full Moon' is the name of a large pearl that is located in the cave under the island. Every island of the archipelago has one and on the nights of the full moon, those pearls shine, making the sea around the island shine really bright. Watching from above, it seems as each island is a full moon."

She stopped her story but smiled more and continued, "We are here to guard this island, the pearl and these people who saved us even if it means that we must kill. But… my hands are already stained in blood so…" her head lowered and she could hear Zoro's footsteps. No, she didn't need any consolation. Definitely not now! And definitely not from him – from the guy she found irresistible ever since they were young and foolish teenagers. She always saw him more than a sparring partner…

"You're doing a great thing and if you think that is your call, then I won't judge you. You found a purpose and a thing you want to protect. I bet your friends are like that too," Mio nodded, "Though… if they went after the rest of the crew…" she raised her head and saw Zoro smiling. He was incredibly close but the feeling around him wasn't dangerous anymore, "they'll have a tough time. But don't worry," his eyes met hers, "they won't die. Like I said, we are here to have fun and enjoy the festival. Your friends will only get their asses kicked for good," he smiled more and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have found a great crew to join," she laughed more.

"I question my choice sometimes, though," that made Mio laugh more but hearing how Zoro didn't laugh, she stopped and looked up at him, "You're not guilty for what happened…"

It was like he knew exactly what to say to make the wave of emotions wake up and flow in her. She always thought that she could have done something more to prevent the shipwreck and the deaths of her friends. She questioned her abilities, she took revenge by killing pirates but all this time she didn't believe in people saying that it wasn't her fault. But somehow, those words coming from Zoro made her realize – it was meant to happen and she did enough. Taking revenge by killing pirates who tried to steal the pearl was wrong; that way she stained her hands more.

"T-then, what should I do?" she barely controlled the tears from falling.

"You said it yourself – you need to protect this island and its people," he didn't need to say anything more than this.

Mio bursted in tears, gripping Zoro's coat tightly – all these years after their ship was destroyed and her friends died, she didn't let herself let out a single tear. It was all buried deep down and came out with Zoro's words. Ninjas such as herself were always labeled as assassins and worst kind of people and for many years she wanted to be a direct opposite of that. But all this time she did exactly what she didn't want – instead of protecting those who saved her properly, she killed. She didn't want that.

Letting her cry, Zoro took Mio's face and brought it up to his. Without a word, he pressed his lips on hers, the salty taste of her tears mixing in. He licked her lips, tasting those salty tears but kissing her again to taste the sweetness of her soft lips. Mio still gripped the cloth on his chest but that grip loosened and she trailed her hands over his strong chest to his wide shoulders. Just by the strong feeling of tight muscles under her fingers, she shivered. But she didn't want to feel the fabric, she wanted to touch his skin, feel every curve with the tips of her fingers. She missed him.

"Ah… Zoro…" she gasped for air when the kiss broke and Zoro noticed that her eyes became softer and her expression definitely flushed.

"And a while ago you wanted to kill me…" he chuckled, still holding her face. Mio looked to the side but her brought her face to his again and kissed her lips once again, this time pushing his tongue. She gladly accepted it, inviting it to her warm mouth and to a dance. Their tongues joined in heat and passionate kiss, their bodies closing the smallest of a gap between them. The desire and passion radiated from both bodies but the kiss lasted. As Mio moved her hands to his shoulders, Zoro moved his from her face to the back of her head, burying his long fingers in her soft silky hair and slowly moving his other hand over her back and stopping just before the case of the tanto.

"Your friends might get a hard time but I know we'll have a wonderful night," just as he finished the sentence, a large clock in the town's square rang twelve times but they didn't look from each other.

"Happy birthday," Mio said, making Zoro surprised. But he also smiled right after and kissed her cheek to bring his lips close to her ear.

"And I got the best gift. It's been a long time, Mio…" he whispered but brought his face up to look her in the eye. She smiled and had tears in the corners of her eyes but blinked to stop them from falling.

"Yeah…" she said and then chuckled, "You're lucky that this is _my_ room or we would be in trouble in the morning," Zoro smiled and with Mio in his hug walked backwards until his boots hit the wooden leg of the bed.

He sat on the bed, bringing the girl with him. She sat in his lap, immediately feeling the poke in between her legs. At first that surprised her but then she smiled and kissed him, holding his face like he did hers. But those hands didn't remain on his perfect cheeks for long – Mio slowly moved them over his long neck and slowly under his coat. Zoro didn't have a shirt under so she easily slipped it down his shoulders to reveal more of his skin. Just as she imagined, the touch of his skin felt like fire under her fingers but at the same time it was something she wanted to do forever. She wanted to feel every bit of him so she trailed her hands over his chest, making those muscles twitch under her touch.

"Don't do that. I won't be able to control myself anymore if you continue. You already made me go crazy," another poke proved his words but Mio only chuckled.

"I wonder what a young samurai can do," she teased him and kissed his lips again, this time pushing her tongue in his mouth and continuing to caress his perfect muscles.

Zoro moved his hands away from her neck and back and took a strong grip of her butt, pushing Mio closer to him and on him. After doing that he slowly brought his fingers to the front, quickly finding the knot on her shirt. With just one move he opened her clothes, in his head thanking the creator of her shinobi shozoku. He undid the knot on her pants and pushed his hands in, making her moan in the kiss. Zoro also wanted to feel the touch of her skin and he was pleased when the soft skin felt great to the touch. Tracing his hands from her back down her spine he slowly and gently groped her butt cheeks, enjoying the touch. Slowly he pushed her up and moved both of his hands further down. Still focusing on the kiss and to even the battle with Zoro's tongue, Mio was surprised when Zoro's fingers touched her most private spot. Though, he didn't let her break the kiss by biting her tongue softly and taking over the situation. He pushed his fingers, from both hands each slowly inside her, making Mio moan more in the kiss. He felt how soft, warm and how ready she was for him – it was the thing he wanted. He needed to take it slow and do a little bit more of the prep because with just his fingers he felt how tight she was. He is definitely going to make this experience wonderful for her.

"Z-Zoro… I can't take it anymore…" she whispered, breaking the kiss and looking at his handsome face with her eyes filled with impatience and desire for this man.

"Shhh…" that was the only thing he said before kissing her again and slowly pushing his fingers deeper in her warmth. He broke this kiss now and focused on her neck, kissed and licked that tender skin right under her ear, making her shiver. His hot tongue, saliva from it and the fingers that gently penetrated her, made Mio lose her mind. She let her head fall back, with that giving all of herself to the man that held her in his lap. And he already decided on his birthday present so he is going all the way to enjoy in it.

Pulling out his fingers, he made Mio lightly wince but her surprise didn't last long as Zoro took her and carefully laid her on the bed. But she didn't want that – Mio sat up and came to him, undoing the red sash and making the tucked katanas fall on the bed. After successfully unwrapping it, Mio took his long green coat off of him, enjoying the view of his chest. Not being able to control herself, she brought her lips and kissed the long scar, licking Zoro's chest all the way down his pants.

"I told you to stop…" he grunted and seeing how she didn't listen, Zoro lightly pushed Mio away, holding her shoulders. He pushed her back on the bed and took the initiative. Undoing the whole set of her ninja clothes, Zoro threw the shinobi shozoku on the floor, leaving the girl fully naked under him. And just the view of her beautiful body made him want her more. Seeing her shiver, Zoro immediately regret breaking the window but he couldn't cover her… yet. Pushing the haramaki along with his dark trousers and boots, Zoro finally positioned himself over her, fully naked. In Mio's eyes wasn't a single trace of fear – she was ready to accept him. He understood her gaze which was followed by a small nod and a gentle smile. Holding himself on one elbow, Zoro kissed her cheek and neck while with the other hand he brought himself to her opening. Mio let out a light silent moan just by feeling his member touching her but her breath became louder as he slowly pushed himself in. She felt every bit of him slowly diving deeper in her wet and hot inside. She was prepared for it but Zoro felt bigger than she really expected it. Soft screams escaped her mouth which Zoro sealed with passionate kisses. He brought his other hand back and caressed her head, holding her close to him while slowly progressing inside of her. He finally stopped once he was fully in, feeling the hot and tight inside of this brave young ninja, his old friend. He kissed her until her breathing normalized and her scared moans died out. Zoro then broke the kiss and looked at her. He smiled and brushed small tears from her eyes.

"I am going to move now…" he whispered and she nodded without hesitation.

Zoro kissed her again and slowly pulled back, which made Mio let out more cries from the back of her throat. And he didn't stay silent either – feeling and slowly pushing and pulling through that tight space made him groan along with her, their noises mixing in the kiss they shared. By time, his thrusts gained speed and her walls loosened, accepting him fully and gradually building up the pleasure in both of them.

They kissed, moaned, hugged and sweat together, despite the cold of the November night. Zoro moved his hand from Mio's face to her thigh and pulled her leg up more creating a slightly different position but a great new wave of pleasure for both of them. That small change made a new angle for Zoro to hit which made Mio arch her back asking for more. Zoro got that signal and pulled her leg up more, hitting the sweet spot of her warm inside more precisely. He gradually increased his speed, feeling how his moving became smoother. Kissing Mio once again, Zoro straightened up in a sitting position to get a better look of the wonderful girl beneath him and he definitely wasn't wrong. She moaned, gripped his forearms, and arched her back many times, asking for more and calling his name repeatedly with a soft look in her eyes filled with pleasure and love.

That wave striking him in the very center of his chest made Zoro sped up more; bringing himself down to her again and hugging her close while grunting in pleasure while she moaned. Kissing her lips, neck and chest, Zoro made sweet love to Mio until their voices mixed in a loud noise of pleasure and their bodies exploded in that same pleasure which echoed in the small room with her tightening up again and making him feel every bit of her even more. They both stopped, screamed in delight, their cried filling the room and each other.

Zoro fell exhausted over Mio and she hugged him, accepting once again his whole being. They panted and just laid for some time but then Zoro over, kissed her shoulder and laid next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her thin waist.

"Happy birthday to me," he smiled but they both chuckled and kissed once again before Mio came closer and put her head on his chest. The soft beating of his heart proved to her that it wasn't her imagination – they united on the dark night of November 11th. They became one on the night of the festival in the old room of this young shinobi, under the crescent Luna, on the island of Moon Archipelago somewhere in the New World.

…

"Did you bring back all the things you took from their ship?" Mio asked her friend Kimiko.

"Yes, just like you said," the other girl said and Mio nodded, happy that it all went well, "I still don't get it why we needed to do that…" Kimiko pouted and Mio smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because we're going to start working differently from now on. Chief likes it too so it's all okay," she nodded to herself.

"Besides…" a boy from Mio's group, Yoshi, came to the two girls, sitting on the branch they stood on, "What's with that sash?" he pointed at Mio's waist.

The girl smiled, touching the soft dark red fabric, "It's a gift…" but realizing she blushed, she quickly looked up, trying to act serious, "B-besides, it's dark. It won't be noticed in the night so who cares!"

"Right…" Kimiko and Yoshi said and the same time and looked the way Mio was facing. The day was bright and sunny, the surface of the ocean sparkled and on that blue sailed a ridiculous ship which carried a certain crew where was one man carrying three katanas. Ship sailed and shinobi watched it. It was a silent farewell but the memory of that man on that ridiculous ship will remain in her heart, in her mind and in the sash which she'll wrap around her waist every morning from now on.

* * *

><p><em>x THE END x<em>


End file.
